


[Podfic] Dance With Your Fear

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Emotions, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-War, also a lot of weird latin rituals, liberal amount of performance analogies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Dance With Your Fear" by cdavFor the HD Owlpost Exchange 2020Author's original summary:After the war, Harry and Draco find themselves back at Hogwarts where everyone else seems to be moving on with their lives. They slip into old habits to cope and find themselves creating new ones, surprising each other in the process.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Podfic] Dance With Your Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davonysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance With Your Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836135) by [davonysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davonysus/pseuds/davonysus). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:29:45
  * **File Size:** 28 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bDwji8dR0e9vb-HpquTg6L13SZo68NjR/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/134q7BKRWg1vqqxBZEosU14Nnn5V7Ehud/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Dance with Your Fear_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836135)
  * **Author:** [cdav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdav/pseuds/cdav)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
